MESS standard munitions
There is a wide variety of munitions used by the MESS nations. They are listed here for convenience, sorted by primary purpose, and most common launch environment. Anti-air weaponry Ground launched FIM-92 Stinger The Stinger missile is the primary light air defense missile of the MESS. It is capable of being shoulder fired by an individual soldier. It can also be used in a vehicular mount, such as on the M6 Linebacker air defense vehicle. MIM-104 Patriot The Patriot is the primary medium air defense missile of the MESS. It is primarily used in mobile applications. It has now been retired in favor of the MIM-155B. MIM-155 Patriot PAC-3 ERINT The Patriot is the primary medium air defense missile of the MESS. The ERINT missile is compatiable with, but distinct from, the MIM-104. It is capable of being quad-packed into the same size canister as the MIM-104. With the increased range available after the Missile Segment Enchancement upgrade (resulting in the new B variant), it has completely supplanted the the MIM-104. It utilizes both maneuvering fins as well as forebody mounted attitude control motors. The missile is accurate enough to destroy targets by direct hit, but keeps a small explosive warhead to increase effectiveness against aircraft. MIM-159A Stubby The MIM-159 is is based off of the forward end of the AIM-120. It was re-engineered to fit into shorter length, allowing it to be used in a VLS from the back of the Type 90 IFV. It utilizes a 10" diameter airframe, which is combined with strakes and grid fins for aerodynamic control. It also features a thrust vectoring system. Total length in 6 feet long. LIM-167 Sprint Designed for last ditch defense against re-entering warheads. It is a two stage missile, with initial vertical acceleration being greater than 300Gs. The second stage is capable of 300g lateral acceleration. It is designed to be capable of intercepting powered, manuevering warheads. Despite the fact that it is a silo launched missile, it is actually the driver behind the size of the Mk57 VLS system. It is infrared guided, through an actively cooled sensor window. Active cooling is necessary, due to the fact that it becomes white hot at the tip within a second of launch. Total missile lifetime is less than 30 seconds from launch to loss of coolant. The missile has always been capable of engaging high speed manuevering targets. Maximum altiude of intercept is 180km, while minimum altitude is 10k feet. MIM-170 Standard Missile 4 (Extended Range) This is a land based version of the RIM-170 noted below with variations neccessarry for non-vertical launch. MIM-171 Kinetic Interceptor Missile This is a limited production regional anti ballistic missile and anti-satellite missile. Comprising a four stage system capable of reaching a maximum service ceiling of 700km and a downrange distance of at least 1000km. The unit includes semi and fully active radar and infrared seeking units. Ship launched RIM-54D Sea Phoenix Ship launched variant of the AIM-54D. Capable of being launched from a Mk41 SDLS. RIM-66N Standard Missile-2 The Standard missile is the mainstay of the MESS naval air defense. It's VLS capable, and is typically dual-packed into Mk41 tactical VLS cells. The current version is block IV. This includes the recent GPS/INS autopilot and active radar seeker, allowing the targetting of land targets. It also contains an IIR seeker as an adjunct to the radar seeker, allowing better discrimination of decoys. Range against surface targets is 150nm, and range against aerial targets is approximately 40nm, depending on engagement geometry. RIM-67F Standard Missile-2 The Standard missile is the mainstay of the MESS naval air defense. It's VLS capable, and is typically dual-packed into Mk41 strike VLS cells. It can also be found quad-packed into a Mk57 VLS cell. It is a two stage missile. The current version is block IV. This includes the new GPS/INS autopilot and active radar seeker. It also contains an IIR seeker. Capable of theatre ballistic missile defense. Range against surface targets is 250nm, and range against aerial targets is approximately 80nm, depending on engagement geometry. RIM-116B RAM The Rolling Airframe Missile provides missile based CIWS to naval ships. Utilizes both imaging infrared and home on radiation modes. Approximately 10nm maximum range in the current Block 2 version. The Block 2 is found only in the service of MESS navies at the moment. Earlier Block 1 missiles with about half the range can be found in a number of the world's navies. Block 2 missiles have a larger diameter, lighter-weight motor, and an increased number of, and enlarged, forward canards, providing for an enlarged kinematic envelope. RIM-156D/E Standard Missile-3 The Standard Missile 3 is a full caliber(21 inch diameter) version of the Standard Missile. Originally a fairly straight forward switch of the airframe and motors for a larger diameter version of each, it is now an entirely new missile, with active radar homing and imaging IR seekers. Recently updated to Block III configuration, which provides land attack capability. D is conventionally armed, and E is nuclear armed. Also provides theatre ballistic missile defense. Range against surface targets is 700nm, and range against aerial targets is approximately 240nm, depending on engagement geometry. It uses a "pif-paf" liquid rocket system to increase manueverability. RIM-162 ESSM The Evolved Sea Sparrow Missile is the primary short range area defense missile of the MESS. It has a maximum range of about 30nm, and carries a 66lb warhead. It can either singly packed into a Mk29 or Mk48, dual packed into a Mk56, quadpacked in a Mk41, or nonpacked into a Mk57. Each launcher utilizes a slightly different variant, tailored to the launcher and radar. It has a secondary anti-ship capability that's effective to the radar horizon. RIM-169 Standard Missile 4 (Basic) The SM-4 (Basic) is the building block of the SM-4 family of missiles designed for the "second generation" VLS system utilizing the Mk57 VLS cell design. The SM-4 (Basic) includes a dual semi-active/infrared seeker for terminal homing. It is a single solid fuel rocket powered missile with maximum acknowledged speed of Mach 3.7. It can be dual packed into a Mk57 cell. It uses a "pif-paf" liquid rocket system to increase manueverability. RIM-170 Standard Missile 4 (Extended Range) The SM-4 ER is an enhanced capability version of the SM-4 Basic utilizing a two-stage arrangement and an additional ejection "kick" charge allowing the missile to clear the launch cell before igniting the first stage. Unlike the SM-4 (Basic), this unit uses dual infrared and active radar homing. Like the RIM-169, it can be dual packed into a Mk57 cell. It uses a "pif-paf" liquid rocket system to increase manueverability. RIM-168 Standard Missile 4 (Anti Ballistic Missile) This variant of the SM-4 family has an enlarged 1st stage solid rocket motor complementing two dual thrust booster stages and a terminal fourth stage along with the "kick" charge as with the SM-4ER. Commonly called the SM-4ABM it has a maximum service ceiling of just under 350km and a service range of at least 700km. RIM-172 Standard Missile 4 (Anti Satellite Missile) This family variant includes an enlarged 2nd and third stage over the SM-4ABM along with the same fully active terminal homing components of the SM-4ER. Commonly denoted as the SM-4ASM it has a service ceiling of 500km and an acknowledged range of at least 850km. Air launched AIM-9X Sidewinder The Sidewinder is the primary short range air to air missile of the MESS. AIM-54D Phoenix The Phoenix was originally designed as a long range air to air missile for fleet defense. The last remaining copy of the C variant was retired in 2005. In 2015, the Phoenix was resurrected from the ashes, in the guise of the D model. The D model is designed for internal carriage, and as such has folding aerodynamic surfaces. It is capable of air to air, with a secondary air to surface mode. Improved propellants have resulted in greater range, while the nuclear warhead ensures target destruction. AIM-120E Slammer The Slammer (aka AMRAAM) is the primary medium to long range air to air missile of the MESS. AIM-120F AMRAAM The AIM-120F is one of the first fruits of the JDRADM project. It uses a throttleable ducted rocket for propulsion, allowing greater range. The warhead section is all new, utilizing an advanced computerized detonation system to allow it to shape the fragmentation pattern. AIM-135 ASAT One of the first anti-satellite weapons, it is air-launched from a F-15F in slick configuration. It has a ceiling of approximately 560 km. AIM-152A AAAM The AIM-152A is a long range derivative of the AIM-120. It was determined to be sufficiently different as to warrant a seperate designation. It is powered by a integrated rocket/ramjet motor. Anti-ship weaponry Ground launched N/A Ship launched BGM-109F TASM Tactical Tomahawk This is an incremental improvement in the anti shipping variant of the classic B/A/U/RGM-109 TLAM. With the addition of a fully integrated targeting computer linked to the STAR tactical and strategic data network this 2,000 lb weapon is capable of being re-directed inflight from any authorized user station allowing the launching station to turn control over to non-engaged combat co-ordinators allowing them to focus on ship defense. The weapon itself includes both an air breathing sustainer enginge for principal flight and a small dual thrust solid rocket booster for terminal intercept. Range is listed as 500km and CEP is 10m with networked GPS and AR/IR guidance. Air launched AGM-84 Harpoon The Harpoon is the most common anti-ship missile in the MESS. It is primarily air launched, but also comes in surface (RGM) and submarine (UGM) variants. VLS capability is included, allowing for launch from standard Mk 41 VLS cells. AGM-176 Joint Strike Missile The AGM-176 is an improvement upon the older helo-borne Penguin Anti-ship missile adapted for both anti-ship and anti-surface work. With its terminal "weave" pattern and advanced IIR, GPS/INS and terrain mapping along with composite body construction it is a highly elusive strike missile of the 1,000lb class. Anti-submarine Ground launched N/A Ship launched Mk48 ADCAP Heavyweight Torpedo Mainstay of the MESS fleet, this torpedo is dual purpose: it is designed to attack either submarines or surface ships. Mk50 Lightweight Torpedo The Mk50 LWT is a fast, deep diving torpedo designed to disable what was thought to be the toughest of probable enemy submarines. They can be either launched from torpedo tubes on surface ships, or air dropped. When airdropped, they are nearly universally fitted with a Longshot wing kit, allowing usage from high altitudes. Mk54 Lightweight Hybrid Torpedo Utilizing the sensor systems of the Mk50 but combining it with a less expensive, though lower performing, propulsion system the Mk54 LWHT is designed to engage enemy SSKs or other coventionally powered lower priority targets which lack the high speed manueverability which the Mk50 was designed to equalize. The result is a torpedo roughly 35% cheaper with a lower overall performance spec that has been tested against Shepistani submarines as a highly effective anti-submarine weapon. Mk55 Very Lightweight Torpedo Designed as a very cheap torpedo. As a consequence, it has a very small payload and very short range. However, it still maintains high speed and a high precision guidance system. The guidance system allows the Mk55 to successfully attack torpedoes. The torpedo is 6.75 inches in diameter, 105 inches long, and weighs 200 lbs. They can be airdropped, launched over the side of a surface vessel, or launched by submarine. Mk56 Very Lightweight Torpedo Based on technology from the Mk55, it is a relatively low endurance torpedo. It is designed as the warhead for the mini-ASROC. It is 5.75in diameter, and only 50lbs. It uses a warhead of 5 lbs. It uses a seawater activated battery powering an electric motor for propulsion. It is conceptually to be used for extended range interception of torpedoes as well as a low cost weapon for ASW. Can also be air dropped. RUM-125 Sea Lance The Sea Lance is a VL missile whose payload is a Mk50 torpedo. Recently they were refitted to carry Longshot wing kits to provide greater stealth due to lack of a distinctive double splash when launched. B variant carries 200 kT nuclear depth charge instead of Mk 50 torpedo. RUM-177 Mini-ASROC Designed to launched out of the Mk49 trainable launcher. Air launched (See above) Land attack Ground launched M-72 LAW Originally designed for anti-tank use, this unguided rocket has since seen significant use in taking out bunkers and other hardened obstacles. Multiple Launch Rocket System(MLRS) The MESS standard heavy artillery system. BGM-71 TOW The BGM-71 TOW missile is the main heavy anti-tank guided missile of the MESS, and is used in vehicle and helicopter installations. It was produced in very large numbers, and is in wide use in many countries. The acronym is now largely a misnomer, due to the fact that the missiles are now wirelessly guided. It's use in the anti-tank role is being phased out in favor of the MGM-166 CKEM. It's use in bunkerbusting and other uses will continue. MGM-134 Midgetman The Midgetman IRBM was originally designed to loft chemical payloads to significant distances. It has since been generally rearmed with a nuclear warhead, greatly increasing range and destructive potential. MGM-140 ATACMS The ATACMS (Army Tactical Missile System) is the MESS's current short/medium-range tactical ballistic missile system. It has both unitary and submunition variants, with one unitary variant being design for hard target destruction (such as bunkers). FGM-148 Javelin The FGM-148 Javelin is an man-portable shoulder-fired anti-tank guided missile. It has fire and forget capability, and can do either direct attack or top attack in order to hit in the location with the least armor. MGM-157B EFOGM The EFOGM is a derivative of the TOW missile. It utilizes a variable thrust motor for propulsion (an identical motor can be found in the CATO PAM, a relic of earlier cooperation between Byzantium and Tian Xia). Guidance is through the use of a TV or IIR seeker, feeding through a fiberoptic cable to the fire unit. It can be either manually guided all the way to impact, or locked onto a target and autonomously attack. It is a top-attack missile, capable of defeating systems such as the CSR Arena APS. It is a vertically launched, non-line of sight system, capable of following waypoints before entering the target area. Thus, it is significantly more difficult to backtrack to the fire unit. The lightweight launcher can be mounted on a wide range of vehicles, including, but not limited to: HMMWV, JLTV-A, Type 90 IFV, Medium Response Boat, and MTVR. MGM-158 JASSM See AGM-158 below MGM-166 CKEM A TOW launcher compatible anti-tank round. Utilizes a hypervelocity penetrator defeat the target's armor. MGM-175 Diamondback See AGM-175 below Ship launched RGM-89 Perseus Designed to complement the Mk71 8in gun, it provides extended range fire with accuracy. Three variants are currently available. The least complicated uses an inertial system to provide greater accuracy. Other terminal options include a SALH seeker, and a MMW/IIR seeker (the newest variant). Two warhead options are available: conventional with a 40lb bursting charge, or Mark 3 nuclear. The nuclear warhead option is only used with the inertial guidance system (no further accuracy is deemed necessary). Range of up to 70,000 yards is possible, due to the rocket assistance. It is also compatible with the Mk74 203mm AGS, with an increase in range over launch from the Mk71. U/RGM-109E/H Tomahawk The Tomahawk is a long range cruise missile capable of launch from surface and subsurface ships. It can be armed with either cluster munitions, a unitary warhead, or chemical weapons. Current production is the Tactical Tomahawk (-109E/H). The primary difference between the two variants is that the E variant is fitted with a multi-mode seeker, allowing attack of land and sea targets, while the H model is equipped with a penetrator warhead for use against hard and subsurface targets. RGM-140 NATACMS Naval, extended range version of MGM-140. Utilizes a narrower diameter airframe to allow launch from Mk41 VLS. RGM-164 POLAR The Precision Over-the-horizon Land Attack Rocket is a extended range version of the GMLRS rocket. It is capable of being quad packed into a Mk41 VLS cell, providing sustained fire capability. RGM-175 Diamondback Capable of being fired out of Mk41 VLS cells. See AGM-175 below. Air launched Mk80 series free fall bomb The Mk80 series is a family of 4 bombs (Mk81 @ 250lbs, Mk82, Mk 83, and Mk 84 @ 2000 lbs). It has been designed for low drag in external carriage, and is a type known as general purpose. It has been adapted to form the warhead of multiple guided bombs Paveway Laser Guided Bomb The Paveway LGB has progressed through 4 different generations over the past 40 years. It originally provided precision clear weather guidance. The most recent variation (the Paveway IV) is capable of either semi-active laser guidance, or GPS/INS guidance. Thus it is capable of all-weather attack, or more precise clear weather attack, including against moving targets. It's notable for requiring increased length over a JDAM, due to it's canard and rear mounted wing planform. Joint Direct Attack Munition This guidance kit provides all weather attack capability. It has since been upgraded to allow a forward mounted terminal seeker. It utilizes strakes to provide lift, along with tail mounted control fins. It's shorter than a Paveway, allowing full usage wherever any Mk80 dumb bomb would also be able to be used. The terminal seeker options include semi-active laser homing, imaging infrared, or millimeter wave radar. A new option is to use a Longshot wing kit instead of strakes to provide increased range from the launch aircraft. Small Diameter Bomb The replacement for the Mk81 based JDAM. Provides significantly increased penetration (equal to that of a 2000 lb bomb), while only weighing around 300 lbs. Subsequent modifications to it have provided terminal guidance capabilities utilizing imaging infrared or millimeter wave radar. A new variant uses a composite case and a dense inert metal explosive to increase lethality while simultaneously reducing collateral damage. 70mm Hydra rocket The Hydra rocket system uses a wide variety of warhead and motor combinations to allow tailored response to threats. A recent variation is the APKWS, which essentially adds a laser guidance seeker to the Hydra 70, allowing precision attacks previously unavailable. AGM-65 Maverick Maverick is a general purpose fire and forget tactical air to ground missile. Three different seeker types are in general use: IIR, electro-optical, and semi-active laser homing. There are also two different warhead options available: a 125lb anti-armor warhead, and a 300 lb semi-armor piercing for use against bunkers. AGM-88 HARM The AGM-88 HARM (High-Speed Anti-Radiation Missile) is currently the standard U.S. anti-radiation missile, and also widely used by other countries. It has completely replaced the earlier AGM-45 Shrike and AGM-78 Standard ARMs. AGM-114 Hellfire The Hellfire is a relatively lightweight anti-tank missile commonly used by helicopter gunships. AGM-123 Skipper IV The Skipper missile is essentially a Paveway LGB kit mated to a solid rocket motor to provide extended range. The current iteration uses both a Paveway IV guidance kit along with a Longshot wing kit for much increased range. AGM-131 SRAM II The AGM-131 SRAM II is a 2000 lb weapon with a 325 lb warhead. It was primarily designed for long range conventional attack, with a secondary chemical weapon usage. The latter has now been deleted in favor of a nuclear warhead. It's most significant advantage over the JASSM is the high density available in a B-1 bomber's bomb bay. Up to 12 can be carried in each bay. AGM-154A/B/C Joint Standoff Weapon The AGM-154 is a 1,000 lb weapon that provide standoff capabilities from up to 60 nautical miles. The JSOW employs a tightly coupled Global Positioning System (GPS)/Inertial Navigation System (INS), and is capable of day/night and adverse weather operations. The A model carries cluster munitions, the B carries anti-tank submuintions, and the C model carries a BROACH unitary warhead. AGM-154D/E Joint Standoff Weapon (Extended Range) The JSOW-ER is a 1,000lb weapon that provides capabilities for launch up to 350 nautical miles. There are two principal varinats The JSOW-ER Block I is a glide bomb with a limited range air breathing enginge powering the warhead from up to 300nm from a high altitude launch utilizing terrain mapping IR along with the AGM-154A's integrated GPS/INS system. The JSOW-ER Block II is a multi-mission capable glide/cruise missile with a maximum range of 350 nm for full path glide missions. For high IADS missions the Block II carries a next generation passive IR/radar detection unit that allows for the onboard targeting computer to switch between glide and earth skimming cruise missile modes with reduced range in cruise missile mode but higher terminal impact velocity. The D variant carries cluster munitions, while the E carries the BROACH unitary warhead. AGM-158 Joint Air-to-Surface Standoff Missile The JASSM was initially developed to give the B-1 bomber a greater standoff capability than was available from the SRAM missile. Production quickly switched over to the ER model which nearly triples the effective range to 500 nm. It utilizes a GPS/INS along with a terminal homing kit for guidance. Terminal homing can be given through either imaging infrared, electro-optical, or radar. Further variants include the capability of ground launch from special trucks, and anti-ship mode utilizing the homing system of the Harpoon. AGM-169 Joint Common Missile The AGM-169 is a generational replacement for the AGM-65, BGM-71, and AGM-114 missiles as the principal short range high precision anti-tank/structure strike missile. Using a triple mode gudance system the missile can be guided by semi-active laser, IR guidance for fire-and-forget, and a millimeter band radar for active engagement. The primary charge is a tandem HEAT round. AGM-175 Diamondback The AGM-175 is a 2000lb class Mach 4 turbine propelled missile. It is capable of powered flight for up to 15 minutes, resulting in a range of 750 miles. Its principle target is to be hardened targets such as the F-99 launch facilities and radars used by Shepistan before its destruction. It normally uses a combination of GPS/INS with radar for guidance. It also has ground and ship launch variants. Infantry Weapons MESS soldiers, sailors, airmen and Marines use a variety of smallarms. While there is no single rifle design that is used MESS-wide, there is agreement on the adoption of the 6.8mm USC (Universal Service Cartridge) for Infantry rifles. Tian Xia is currently experimenting with a new cartridge design, with an eye to making it a new standard. It is a plastic cased munition referred to as 6.8 CTA. Other Air launched ADM-141 TALD The basic TALD is an expendable unpowered glide vehicle with a square section fuselage, flip-out wings, and three tail surfaces. It has a digital flight control system which can be preprogrammed with various speed and manoeuvering profiles. Launched from high-altitude (max. 12200 m (40000 ft)), the TALD has a glide range of up to 126 km (68 nm), while the range at lower altitudes of about 600 m (2000 ft) is still around 26 km (14 nm). The basic TALD exists in several versions with different payloads. The A/B37U-1(V)1 is a chaff-dispensing vehicle carrying up to 36 kg (80 lb) of chaff, the A/B37U-1(V)2 is a passive radar decoy which uses a Luneberg lens the enhance its radar signature, and the ADM-141A uses both passive (Luneberg lens) and active (RF amplifier) radar enhancers. I don't know why the latter version was designated as a guided missile, when the two former ones were classed as aeronautical support equipment. The ADM-141B is also described as a chaff-dispensing TALD, but it is unclear whether this is a modified A/B37U-1(V)1 or simply a redesignation of the latter. There is also a TALD IR decoy, which uses a flare in the vehicle's tail, but this variant has apparently not received a MESS designation. In the early 1990s, Brunswick began development of the Improved TALD (ITALD), powered by a Teledyne CAE Model 312 (J700-CA-400) turbojet. The propulsion system offers significantly increased range (more than 300 km (160 nm) at high and 185 km (100 nm) at low altitude) and much more realistic flight profiles like a high-speed low-level approach followed by a sharp pop-up manoeuver. The initial contract called for conversion of twenty TALDs to ADM-141C ITALD configuration, and the first of these flew in 1996. By that time, IMI had purchased the full rights for the TALD family of decoys, and is now prime contractor for all variants. ADM-160A MALD The Miniature Air Launched Decoy is a supersonic capable decoy. It's capable of mimicking any flying craft's radar signature, from a AGM-158 to a B-52. There is also an AIM-160A variant, known as MALI, which has been optimized for anti-cruise-missile defense. Additional variants include the capability for ground and ship launch. Other payload options include an ECM payload, providing jamming against air defenses. Ground launched Quick Kill Active Protection System The Quick Kill system is designed to provide hemispherical protection against incoming ATGMs, rockets, grenades, and kinetic projectiles. It is a superior system compared to Arena or Trophy, on par with Iron Fist. It is capable of being fielding on nearly any armored vehicle, from an uparmored JLTV, to a Type 19 tank. The system utilizes four AESA radars to determine the path of the incoming projectile, then soft launches a missile, which orients itself into the path of the incoming and destroys or deflects the projectile. Two different sizes of interceptors are used, depending on the incoming object's velocity. The interceptor is very inexpensive, not having a seeker. The warhead of the interceptor is a EFP, providing for a very high velocity destructor. All control is by command of the onboard system. The vertical launch capability provides for decreased average reaction time, compared to rotating launchers, while improving reliability, and increasing the number of stowed intercepts. The previously mentioned radar, in addition to providing for active protection, also is used for IFF interrogation of vehicles, as well surveillance, and high bandwidth datalink. The Quick Kill system it produced by LTVR Guns Ship mounted Millennium CIWS The Millennium CIWS is a major innovation in projectile CIWS. It utilizes a timed fuze to release a cloud of 152 preformed shrapnel at a rate of 1000 rpm. The Millennium II variant carries 10 RIM-116B missiles in addition. Mk71 8 in Major Caliber Lightweight Gun The MCLWG is standard equipment on all ships of the TXN of destroyer size and larger that are not aircraft carriers. Mk72 155mm (6.1/62) Advanced Gun System The AGS is an automatic 155mm caliber gun approximately equivalent to a battery of guns in weight of fire. Mk76 Naval Railgun Railgun for naval use. 32MJ output. Still under development. Mk110 57mm Autocannon A lightweight 57mm cannon capable of relatively high rate of fire. Laser Area Defense System The LADS is a major innovation in the field of ship self-defense. Combining a 100kW fiberlaser to the proven electronics of the Phalanx CIWS system, it is capable of quickly and repeatedly defending the ship. A new housing decreases radar cross section. Gun Ammunition 120mm tank M829E4 KE Nicknamed the silver bullet. Depleted Uranium penetrator. M830 HEAT 120mm HEAT round. Also fitted with a fragmentation sleeve, for use in the direct fire role against bunkers. Effective against helicopters as well. M943 STAFF Top attack smart munition. Overflies the target and fires an EFP penetrator. It can also be used against helicopters, with the same mode of operation. A range gate is required to be set to avoid premature activation over friendly forces. M1028 Canister The proverbial tank shotgun. Fires tungsten buckshot. M1111 HEAT Mid Range Munition. Can be fired either line of sight, or beyond line of sight. In either mode, it can be guided using either a UCIIR sensor, or laser designation. In addition to use against tanks, it can also be effective used against helicopters. 120mm mortar M392 Strix The Strix is an anti-tank mortar round that autonomously searches for, and destroys AFV using an IIR sensor. M395 PGMM The Precision Guided Mortar Munition is a 120mm laser guided round. It uses no moving parts, being guided by a bank of thrusters M929 Smoke White Phosphorus smoke round. M933/M934 HE Difference between the two is solely the type of fuse. The M934 has a multi-purpose fuse, capable of impact, delay, near surface, or proximity fusing. The M933 has a point detonating fuse capable of only impact or delay fusing. M930/M983 Illumination Fairly standard illumination rounds. Parachute retarded high brightness candles. Difference between round is candle composition. M983 provides IR illumination, with little in the visible spectrum. M984 DPICM Extended range munition. Carries 54 DPICM bomblets 155mm artillery M483 DPICM Cargo munition. Carries 88 DPICM bomblets. M712 Copperhead Laser guided artillery round. Unitary warhead only. M795 HE Standard High Explosive round. Utilizes base bleed to extend range. E1 variant is fitted with combination rocket assistance and base bleed. It is capable of fire up to 47km away from the gun when so fitted. M825A1 WP White Phosphorus smoke round. M864 DPICM Cargo munition. Carries 72 DPICM bomblets. Fitted with base bleed to improve range over the M483. M898 SADARM Similar to the M864 DPICM carrying muntion, but unguided. Carries 2 SADARM submunitions. M982 Excalibur Precision artillery round. 3 different payloads: unitary, 64 DPICM, or 2 SADARM. DPICM is effective against infantry and light armor, while SFM is devastating to heavy armored vehicles. It is capable of near vertical descent, making it very suitable for operations in built up areas. M1156 PGK The Precision Guidance Kit attaches to the nose fuse well of an standard 155mm round, providing for accurate fire at low cost. Less accurate than M982 Nuclear weapons All nuclear weapons are coded as reaction weapons by the Tian Xia military. This was originally a cover designation to avoid the use of the word nuclear when talking about them. Mark 1 Originally designated the first test type weapon. Later expanded to cover all designs that were strictly for testing. Thus, Mk 1 Mod 20 was a thermonuclear weapon, although Mod 21 was not. Mark 2 Designated the first weaponized nuclear weapon. It is approximately the size, shape, and weight of a Mk 84 free fall bomb. It is also compatible with all guidance upgrades for a Mk 84 bomb. This sped stores seperation testing. It's approximate yield is 20 kT. Mark 3 This is the most compact nuclear device in the MESS arsenal. All current weapon designs derive from this one. It is a tritium boosted fusion device. Different variation give yields of: 0.5, 1, 5, 8, 10, and 15 kilotons. It is 11.5 inches in diameter, and 27 inches long. Mark 4 This is the small variant of the thermonuclear device utilizing the Mk 3 as the primary. There are multiple variants. The most common variant results in a 200 kiloton maximum yield. Mark 5 This is the large variant of the thermonuclear device utilizing the Mk 3 as the primary. In free fall bomb format, it is similar to the Mark 2 device. The greatest difference is the fact that it is approximately 2 megatons in yield. It is slowly entering services as the Mark 2 devices are disassembled and the plutonium recycled. Mark 6 The Mark 6 is a linear implosion device. It is a small diameter device allowing usage in items such as 8" shells, and other, similarly constrained diameter munitions. Missile Launch System VLS Mk41 The Mk41 VLS system has had a long and successful history. It's 21 in cell size has accommodated many types of missiles. It currently comes in three lengths: Strike which accomodates 21 foot long missiles, Tactical which accomodates 18.5 foot long missiles, and Self Defense which accomodates 13.5 foot long missiles. A modular design, which allows scaling from 8 to 256 or more cells. Each module contains 8 cells. Mk45 Submersible VLS system for submarine applications. Previously used with the Los Angeles-class submarines. Mk56 Designed exclusively for the ESSM missile. Lightweight, and modular design can accomodate between 4 and 32 missiles as necessary. Mk57 Large (28 in) cell size permits quad-pack of RIM-67E/F missiles, or carriage of significantly larger missiles than Mk41 VLS system. Contains 4 cells per module. Maximum canister length is 283" (23.5 feet) Mk58 Extremely large (41 in) cell size permits launch of carriage of the outsized missiles such as the KEI or Midgetman. Contains 2 cells per module. Maximum canister length is 48 feet long. Mk59 Unique in that each module contains a single cell. Modules measure 30" x 30" deck footprint. Canister contains items normally found in a launcher module (including electronics, and exhaust plenum). With cold gas ejection, missiles of up to 28 inch diameter can be accomodated. With normal hot launch, 21 inch diameter missiles can be used. Under the square hatch cover, the canister takes the former of a rounded square, of 28" inner width, and the corners having a 8" radius. A primary design goal of the Mk59 is to effectively replace the Mk41 and Mk56 on smaller combatants, and allow increased ship strength due to the smaller deck penetrations required by the module. Trainable Mk13 Single swing-arm launcher for Standard, Harpoon, and ASROC missiles. Mk29 Trainable box launcher for Sea Sparrow missiles. Mk49 Original launcher for the RIM-116 RAM missile. Holds 22 missiles. Non-Trainable Mk141 Used for the launch of RGM-84 Harpoon missiles. Typically used in pairs, resulting in carriage of 8 Harpoon missiles. Category:MESS Military Forces